1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a circuit arrangement for storing a text wherein the text consists of characters and of combination characters formed from a plurality of characters and wherein the characters are assigned code words which can be stored in a working memory.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the processing of texts employing text processing devices it is necessary to store the text in a working memory. Each character of a text is assigned a code word with which the character is coded.
It is conceivable to store the code words in the working memory in accordance with the sequence in which the characters are input. If, however, a text contains combination characters which are composed from a plurality of characters, these combination characters are stored in different manners within the memory depending on the sequence in which they are input. Combination characters of this kind consist, for example, of underlined characters or characters which are provided with an accent. If, during text processing, the text stored in the working memory is to be searched in accordance with a search word provided with a combination character, the search word must be input in the same manner as the text stored in the working memory. If, however, the manner in which the text was input into the working memory is not known, frequently it is impossible to search the stored text in accordance with the search word.
It is also conceivable to provide each possible character position of the text with a number of storage cells in the working memory, which number is equal to the maximum number of characters which form a combination character. For example, each character position can be allocated four storage cells within the working memory. However, this type of measure requires a large working memory capacity and it is highly probable that many storage cells will remain unused since generally only a relatively small number of combination characters occur.